world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031015 Rubi Sami
09:28 AC: Rubi is now looking for Sami! 09:32 AA: Sami is wandering the halls. 09:34 AC: "Sami!" 09:36 AA: "Oh, hi Rubes. What's up? I haven't seen you since you guys ran off and cleared LOCAR without us." 09:36 AA: "Or LOCAS I guess." 09:42 AC: "One of those planets yeah!... wait... LoCAS? 09:43 AA: Sami nods. "It got renamed to the Land of Charlatan and Silence while you guys were gone. All the music stopped. It got pretty eerie, actually." 09:45 AC: "...the music stopped? I guess killing the denizen had something to do with it?" 09:46 AA: Sami shrugs. "The timing would certainly suggest that, but we don't know for sure yet." 09:48 AC: "hmm... ok..." 09:50 AC: Rubi looks around "You got a sec?" 09:51 AA: "Sure, what's up?" 09:52 AC: "This way" Rubi heads to her room 09:53 AA: Sami follows. 09:54 AC: She opens the door and turns on the light. besides the tarp thats over something it looks normal enough "2 things... one... whats a muse class?" 09:57 AA: Sami blinks. "Wow. I guess that rumor's really been getting around, huh?" 09:57 AA: "Why do you ask?" 09:58 AC: "...what rumor?" 09:58 AA: "Rumors about Lords and Muses. Everyone seems to be talking about them lately." 09:59 AC: "WELLLLLLL... you should talk to Milly..." 10:00 AC: "tomorrow 10:00 AC: " 10:00 AC: "and dont tell anyone. just tell her what you know about them" 10:00 AA: Sami eyes Rubi suspiciously, but nods. 10:02 AC: "also... You wanna see my quote unquote new robot?" 10:04 AA: Sami's eyes light up in delight. "You've got a new robot?!" 10:07 AC: "Oh yes. I found some stuff lying around... and was like what the hell. i'm gonna do a thing and..." she throws a tarp off her new robot... looks kind of like a bigger maybe more mobile tiny... seem's his back peice is missing something though 10:08 AA: "Oh, wow! You made him bigger!" 10:09 AC: "And stronger! and also..." she slaps the front plate with her bare hand and it pops out showing a cockpit "He also seats one!" 10:09 AC: Looks like a tight squeeze though. but useable 10:14 AC: "I still cant decide if I want to make him flight capable though... it'd help but that's a lot of work..." 10:17 AA: "Oh, wow. Yeah, I mean I love flying, but the idea of doing it in a vehicle sounds way less magical." 10:17 AA: "I know you don't really have much choice otherwise yet though." 10:18 AC: "Yeah and I don't forsee any grist to help us with climbing... It might be the only way for now" 10:35 AA: "Yeah, I still haven't seen any imps. Which reminds me, I've really got to find out what sorts of prototypes you kids have so I can help you make good choices about what worlds to go to next. 10:37 AC: "Oh! Uhh... mine was a white queen that laughed like" She clears her throat" OHOHOHOH!..."she coughs again" Oh and my mother after I entered" 10:38 AA: Sami furrows her brows. "Wait....was she a Carapacian? Like the guys on Prospit?" 10:39 AC: "yeahhhh?" 10:39 AC: "I think at least. she was kind of ghostly 10:39 AA: "That sounds just like the Queen of Prospit! Or at least the stories I heard about her." 10:39 AC: "so is that good or not?" 10:39 AA: "I don't know. It's awfully weird." 10:40 AA: "She was a huge shipper, though. She tried to get Beau--that is to say, my then-girlfriend Beau, not Queen Beau--to marry Tlaloc!" Sami sounds offended by the very idea, then notices who she's talking to. 10:40 AA: "Oh, uh, I mean....not that that's....um..." 10:41 AA: "...what I meant to say is that she was not very observant of the relationships people were already in!" 10:41 AA: Sami blushes a little and looks embarassed. 10:42 AC: Rubi rolls her eyes "Seriously? thats how I came to be? some cosmic punk decided to put my dad and mother together?" 10:42 AA: "I don't know. I wasn't on Team Maso, and they did the ectobiology." 10:43 AC: "Well. maybe we should get mine done asap so we dont deal with shipping enemies?" 10:43 AA: "That's the thing--the prototypes seem to follow you once you've been to a world that has them." 10:44 AA: "So it would be best to go to the worlds with the least troublesome prototypes first, and wait till later to do the harder ones--because basically, every world will always have harder enemies than the last." 10:44 AA: "At least from what we've seen." 10:44 AA: "But it only seems to matter what you prototyped BEFORE entering." 10:45 AC: "Well i guess my mother wont be running around! Thats good right?" 10:45 AA: Sami looks down. "Yeah. Great." 10:46 AC: "oh... sorry i ment... my beau... who's the queen... which would suck cause then i'd literally be fighting my mother all the time" 10:46 AA: "No, I know what you meant. It's not your fault Rubi." 10:47 AA: "I just....even though I've moved on, and I'm with someone else now....who is ironically the same person in a sense....I still miss her." 10:47 AC: "maybe theres like a super secret mirror that'll allow chats to them?" 10:47 AC: "like that harry potter guy's mirror" 10:52 AA: "What, to people who have died?" Sami shakes her head sadly. "No....actually, when I first brought Beau back, all I had wanted to do at first was a chance to say goodbye to the Beau from my world. The Horrorterrors made another offer and I was too weak to say no, but I don't think there are any options for talking to her now she's gone." 10:52 AA: "It's okay though. I like to imagine she's found another Sami out there in her own dream bubble. Maybe even the Sami from my Beau's world. And that the two of them can be happy together." 10:55 AC: "That would be just... really sad" 10:55 AA: "Huh? Why?" 10:55 AC: "Never able to be together with one you originally wanted to be with?" 10:56 AC: "Like... sure beau is who you are with... but then you'll never be able to be with beau again... and the other way around" 10:56 AA: Sami frowns. "Yeah. That's how I took it at first, too." She shakes her head. "But I don' tthink of it that way anymore. I love Beau. The Beau I'm with now, I mean. I loved the other Beau, too, and she'll always be my first love." 10:57 AA: "...but I've moved on. And I won't be hurt if she's moved on too." 10:57 AA: "And there are other Samis out there in the Dream Bubbles. Other Samis who will love her just as much as me, and who she could love as much or even more than me." 10:58 AC: "...I am so glad I actually get alternative universe theories... or this would make no sense..." 10:58 AC: She does a light laugh... then sits in her robot. cause she wants to 10:58 AC: "You wanna try it out?" 11:00 AA: "What? The robot?" 11:01 AC: "...yeah!" 11:01 AA: "Oh, I couldn't!" Sami looks embarassed. "I never even learned to drive!" 11:03 AC: Rubi laugh's "Driving is easy! It's just gas and break and left and right. Heck you don't need to know turn signals anymore!" 11:11 AA: "Okay, you're going to have to tell me what to do, though..." 11:11 AA: Sami hesitantly gets into the cockpit. 11:12 AC: "finger's in the handlebars, feet at the rudders. the rudders can slide forward backward and copy feet movement..." 11:12 AC: "don't squeeze the handles" 11:13 AC: ((no colors anymore i want to paint it black))